Butterfly Chronicles
by Akino Hakume
Summary: Outside raunchy companion to House of Chanterelle. Basically little non-canon short stories. Just a few close encounters with the players of the House. These are the edited versions. Yaoi, Yuri, Het Multiple Pairings
1. Brave

Akino: Yeah this kinda stuff is what I've been doing in my short hiatus of fan fiction writing. XD I have several of these that I'm slowly cleaning up. If you want the unedited version of it please visit my site because I'm very iffy about my lemons encase they're too graphic. You can find the link to it in my profile. Thanks and I hope you enjoy this.

Update: changed my mind at the last minute. XD I figured eh, if it gets to graphic some evil person will report it. No biggy. Besides, can't deny people Zack/Cloud action when its like right there, thats just mean.

* * *

House of Chanterelle: Butterfly Chronicles

**"Brave"**

**

* * *

**

_"It is often said that a newly born vampire will always attempt kill the one closest to them first."_

The night was beautiful. The moon was so round and full shining down on the meadow of the Fair Family land. The flowers were closed in sleep and the grass danced wonderfully in the gentle summer breeze. A small ranch style home sat right at the edge of this meadow near the centuries old trees where the good smell of rich food and drink wafted from the smokestack. Cloud approached it, his heavy boots not even making a sound in the soft grass as he maneuvered past the gate. He paused at the family graves and smiled in morbid amusement at what he saw there. An expertly carved tombstone was planted in the ground with a stone chocobo perched atop. Hanging out of its mouth was a necklace with a feather crafted from mythril dangling out of it. Cloud's misty blue eyes reflected the light sparkling from it and he touched it gently.

_"We're friends? Right?" _

That they were; which made this tombstone hilarious in its context. Here he was very much alive standing in front of a tombstone that read "Cloud Strife; Age 21; a 'Fair' friend and beloved chocobo-head!" That had to be Zack's doing considering he was the only one who knew and used that idiotic nickname. Cloud shook his head and left the grave marker for more interesting things. He peered into the warm home with curious eyes spotting the now extended Fair Family. His eyes roamed over each face with painful recognition. He never forgot them. Zack's mother, Vivian, was the spitting image of Zack with her pretty obsidian hair pulled back in a fluffy ponytail. She had been the one to care for Cloud when Zack rescued him from the burning of Nibelhiem early on in his military career. When no one claimed him, she stepped forward to foster him. Zack's uncle, Angeal had stepped forward to be Zack and Cloud's father after Zackary Fair Senior was killed in action when he stepped forward to take a bullet for someone else. Then there was handsome, hyper, free spirited Zack "the puppy" Fair, the best friend and closest thing to a brother Cloud had ever known. He had stepped up to be Cloud's everything when Cloud had lost everything. This was the Fair family's legacy, a bloodline of people who stepped up when they were needed. Cloud had never known braver people. But he wasn't brave. He had been easily picked off not by enemies but by simple townspeople who decided that his preferences would poison Zack.

Cloud's eyes moved over to Ifalna and Gast, the family that had become part of the Fair Legacy through Zacks betrothal to Aerith. She was a beautiful woman. She had been Cloud and Zacks best friend for years and had been in love with Zack for even longer. They both loved Zack more than best friends should, and the boy was none the wiser of how they felt. She was kind, graceful, and perfect! She had been brave enough to confront Zack with her feelings and comfort him when Zack had to give him up to Valkyrie. They were in love now and he had no place here anymore.

Cloud bit his lip, his still too new fangs scrapped the inside of his mouth. He was thinking too hard again. What it all boiled down to was the Cloud wasn't brave. He wasn't brave enough to save his family from that burning town so Zack had to. He wasn't brave enough to stand up for himself so Zack had to. He wasn't brave enough to defend himself against persecution so Zack had to. He wasn't brave enough to admit that he was in love so Zack had to. He wasn't brave enough to save his own life believing he deserved what he got for burdening his best friend, so Zack had to. Zack was never afraid to walk through the fire, or fight for his love like the soldier he was. Cloud had never had that nerve, that never wavering faith. Even now, he wasn't brave enough to go to these people and show Zack that they could be together. He was too scared to leave Valkyrie's House and the comforts that it had brought him. He was too scared to survive on love alone! Because of this, Zack belonged to someone else and still, he was too scared to even try and steal him away knowing that the man still loved him dearly. He knew that if he asked, Zack would come with him and they would be happy. But no, he was too scared to do so. Only a coward would do what he was about to do.

Like a stalking wolf, he waited. The Fairs had finished eating and settled around the hearth to drink and talk. Angeal was telling an old war story to an eager Zack and enthralled Aerith. They had changed in the few years he'd been gone and he could see Aerith developing the careworn lines of a wife while Zack had grown and no longer kept his hair fluffed in his face. It was brushed back and distinguished but he still held that mischievous childlike glow in his violet eyes. Cloud's eyes locked on him, the beautiful crystalline blues fading to a frosty slate.

_Zack…_

Zack blinked, distracted. He glanced around the room toward the window. Nothing was there that he could see and he shook his head when Aerith asked what was wrong.

_Zack. Come._

"Cloud?" he whispered.

"Zack? You okay?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine babe." He paused looking at the hearth. The fire was too low and he needed to get some more wood. Yeah, that was it, he needed to go outside. "Hey, I'll be back. I'm gonna go get some more wood."

"Oh that's a good idea. I forgot to bring some in earlier!" said Vivian.

He nodded and got up, strolling outside in more of hurry than he realized. He shut the front door behind him and went out to the shed where they stacked the wood. It was fairly quiet in the area aside from the usual sounds, yet he felt a strange chill up his spine. He didn't even hear Cloud's footsteps. The blond slid his hands around Zack's body, his hands coming to rest on the brunet's chest. Zack froze there, a log of wood in his hand. Gently, Cloud rested his face between Zack's muscular shoulder blades reveling in the hot warmth of his body. His heartbeat thudded loud underneath his sleeveless shirt and he smelled wonderfully like the jungle he and his family came from. Beneath that was the scent of fear, anticipation, lust and confusion. Zack knew who he was.

"Cloud…?"

Cloud nodded against his back. The scent of fear dissipated. Zack reached up to touch him, his hands eclipsing Clouds smaller ones. He shivered at the feel of those calloused hands against his skin.

"Let me see you, Cloud?"

Cloud shook his head almost immediately. He'd called Zack out here so that he could…could what? The decision he'd made before coming here didn't seem so sound anymore. He didn't even fight when Zack pulled the blond's hands away from his chest and pulled him so that they faced each other. Cloud kept his eyes averted from him and continued to worry his lip with his teeth. Holding Cloud's arm, Zack used his free hand to gently ghost up Cloud's shoulder and neck. It came to rest on his cheek before forcing the blond to look up at him and practically drowning in those frosted baby blue eyes. It was unbelievable.

"You…you were dead," he whispered.

"I wasn't…you…" Cloud bit his lip again. "You brought me to her and she made me this way. You saved my life Zack"

"But you," Zack's voice was breathy with emotion. "I remember carrying you. We all remember burying you."

Cloud shook his head and lifted his hands to Zack temples. Undoing what Valkyrie had done was not a good idea and should have only been done if he was certain in his decision. Looking into Zack's violet eyes, seeing the intensity of the grief and sadness made him more than certain. He locked eyes with his beloved and began to undo the blocks around Zack's memories. A soft breath escaped the brunet's lips and Cloud knew the memories of that day were flooding his mind. He carefully released Zack and gazed at him for a long while, waiting for the torrent of thoughts to subside. To his surprise Zack blinked once and immediately pulled Cloud into an embrace and a deep kiss. Cloud was immediate in his response and wrapped his arms around Zack's neck trying to get as much contact as possible. Zack moaned into the kiss sips of air escaping through his nose so that it would last. Cloud groaned when his tongue delved into his mouth with pent up longing that the man had been hidden behind the memory locks. That small sound sparked something hot in Zack and he lowered his hand to Cloud's posterior, gripping it hard and pulling Cloud off his feet. The blond made a surprised gasp and automatically wrapped his legs around Zack's waist. It also fed his hunger for the man and he barely noticed his fangs lengthening. Zack jerked away for a moment when one of the pearly extensions pierced his lip.

"Damn," he murmured breathlessly.

Cloud smirked and run his tongue over the wound tasting the sweet tang of blood as it welled from the wound. Zack shuddered and walked Cloud back into the shed wall making an audible thump against the tin. His mouth moved from Cloud's mouth to his jaw line nibbling as he went along until his dull teeth found Cloud's speeding pulse. He bit down hard in a fit of possessiveness remembering that this was the spot that Valkyrie had used to claim his lover. Dammit to hell if he wasn't jealous of how she had caressed him.

"Zack!" Cloud gasped at the feeling of those teeth. God, how much more intense it would be if Zack had fangs! He threaded his fingers through soft spikes and tugged as his neck was sucked. There would be a beautiful hickey there come morning. Zack's quick hands unzipped his shirt as fast as he could

"God, I missed you," Zack whispered against his collar bone before sucking on the skin.

"Show me," he moaned, his nails digging into Zacks back. "Please, show me!"

"Zack!" a soft gasp made them both pause. They turned in unison to see Aerith standing there with a look of shock that quickly turned to fear when her eyes saw Cloud. His fangs were bare and his eyes were nearly white with hunger. Cloud felt Zack's hold on him loosen and the blond knew he would go to her. He growled deep in his chest, a strong jealousy taking over him when Zack put him down and moved toward Aerith.

"Aerith...it's not-"

_"Zack!" _Cloud growled.

Zack felt his body freeze. He wanted badly to move but couldn't and the horrified look on Aerith's face made his own fear rise. Cloud slipped his arms around Zack's waist and glared at Aerith over his broad shoulders.

"Cloud," Zack begged a tremble in his voice. "Stop...please. Let me go."

"No…" Aerith whispered shaking her head and turning to run back into the house for help.

_"Sleep!"_ Cloud ordered with his hand outstretched. Aerith immediately dropped and Zack, scared to death for her, broke Cloud's hold on him and went to her side.

"Aerith? Aerith!"

Cloud glared down at them, his fists trembling. A cold anger he'd never known before swept over him and he stormed over to Zack lifting the bigger man to his feet. Zack stumbled, shocked at Cloud's strength. Those fiery inhuman eyes glared at him coldly as power swirled around them and prickled over his skin. Zack barely heard his family coming out to see what the commotion was.

"ZACK!" Angeal screamed coming to fight.

"Cloud…?" Vivian whispered in fright.

Cloud glared at them all and jerked Zack to him letting the swirling winds of power engulf them both and they disappeared from the Fair Ranch. They touched down far away in clearing and Cloud shoved Zack to the ground. Zack stumbled to his feet and got into a defensive stance ready to fight Cloud.

"You," Cloud began shaking his head. "I still love you and I thought…I thought you would follow me into death like you promised."

"I know what I promised, Cloud. But this," he waved his hand in gesture to Cloud. "This isn't death. This isn't life. My Cloud wouldn't dare do something like what I saw back there! He wouldn't hurt people!"

"And my Zack wouldn't suddenly forget about me over a woman he doesn't even love!"

"That's not fair!"

"NO! It's not!" Cloud shouted, his power rushing through the trees like a tempest. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He fell to his knees, tears of blood running down his face. "Zack…why did you leave me behind? She offered you everything we ever wanted. She would've given us a life of our own that no one could take away from us and you left me…you even had her make you forget. You even moved on without me."

"Its been five years, Cloud," Zack whispered. He slowly went to the sobbing man and knelt down in front of him.

"You promised," he chanted over and over before Zack lifted his chin so that he could see him. His violet eyes sparkled in the moonlight with such compassion and love. Those were the eyes he fell in love with. "Zack…I'm so sor-"

"Don't," said Zack, putting his fingers to the blond's lip. "You…you can read my thoughts right?"

He nodded numbly.

"What am I thinking?"

"That I'm a fuck up."

"No, that's what you're thinking. What am I thinking?" he asked. "What am I thinking about you, right now?"

Cloud searched Zack's eyes. "You're thinking…that I'm beautiful. That you've missed me so much and that you," he swallowed the lump in his throat. "That you were coward for running away. Zack, I-"

He was silenced once again, this time by a soft kiss. Zack's strong hands embraced him and slowly laid him back in the cool grass. Cloud sensed thoughts in Zack's head racing around, all of them about him and the moment they were sharing. Zack wanted to be with him more than anything right now, and Cloud's resolve became stronger. He pulled Zack over him, their tongues dancing against each other in the rhythm of lust. Hands tangled in clothing, tugging and pulling until both were exposed to the night air and the only thing that covered them was the heat of their bodies. Zack marveled at the paleness of Cloud's skin; it almost glowed in the moonlight. He sat back to admire the subtle muscular tone Cloud had developed in their time apart.

"You're beautiful, babe. You always have been."

Cloud smiled warmly and leaned up to kiss Zack's neck. "You love me?"

"Yes," Zack moaned.

"You trust me?" Cloud breathed against his pulse.

"God, yes."

Cloud chuckled against his skin. "The let me show you what I've learned. Lay back."

Zack obediently did so and Cloud slowly crawled over him making sure every inch of his body touched his lover's skin. They moaned in unison when Cloud straddled Zack and their pelvises connected. He clawed Zack's chest leaving pretty red lines down his body. Cloud leaned over and kissed from his jaw to his chest, his mouth leaving hot electric tingles in the places that they touched. Each spot connected as he moved down to circle Zack's nipples. Mindful of his sharpened canines, he worried each of the nubs with his teeth bringing Zack to squeeze his hips. Cloud's body snaked further down using his tongue and teeth to lay marks all over his lover's body until he reached Zack's shaft. He smiled showing the brunet his fangs and full length.

"You're scared?" Cloud whispered.

Zack audibly gulped. "No."

"You're a horrible liar," Cloud hissed before engulfing Zack's erection all the way to the hilt before pulling back slowly, raking his fangs lightly over sensitive skin and moaning at the feel of the blood rushing within the organ. The currents of electricity flowed through each spot like quicksilver and pooled between Zack's legs exploding upon contact from Cloud's mouth. It felt so much like an orgasm but he never came and it left a torturous throbbing between his legs.

"Shit! The fuck was that!" Zack exclaimed, his back bowed and he panted.

"The advantages to being a vampire," Cloud whispered licking up the side of the pulsing organ. He held Zack's hips down and slid his mouth over it again, bobbing his head gently up and down. He felt Zack struggling not to buck and found it amusing. He didn't need to breath and his gag reflex was nonexistent these days; still Zack's concern was endearing. He hummed around it forcing his lover's hips to lift a little higher and pushing it further down his throat. He didn't even choke, but he swallowed a few times around it, letting his throat constrict around it and bringing delightful sounds of pleasure from Zack.

"Fuck, Cloud!"

Hands found his hair grasping the yellow strands tightly. Cloud let him guide his head as hard and fast as he needed and just as Zack began to moan loud giving away his state. Cloud jerked away from him and grabbed the base of his erection. Zack whimpered lightly, disappointment etching in his flushed features.

"Not yet," Cloud breathed hoarsely. "I want to ride you."

Zack sat up and pulled Cloud into a searing kiss his hand squeezing Cloud's romp affectionately. "Let me get you ready," he said between kisses

"Mm-mm," Cloud moved to nibble his earlobe. "No need! It'll be fine."

"I'll hurt you," Zack moaned.

"And I'll like it!" Cloud tugged at his ear with his teeth before pushing him back down. He moved over Zack despite his protest and slid himself slowly down, his nails digging into Zack's flesh and a pleasure/pain moan escaping his lips. Zack's head fell back and his eyes rolled at the sensation. God, Cloud had never been so tight before. Once Cloud was fully seated, he stayed that way for a while and enjoyed the pulsing sensations of having Zack inside of him once again. This bittersweet pleasure was the reason he'd been killed, was the reason he'd been given this life and if he had the chance to go back he wouldn't change a damn thing about it.

"D-did I hurt you?"

"No," Cloud shuddered and placed his hands firmly on Zack's abs. "I just needed to calm down. I almost came."

Zack chuckled breathlessly. "Yeah, I've always had that affect on you."

"Shut up," he teased while tightening his inner muscles.

He undulated on top of Zack silencing any snappy comebacks. Working his hips in learned movements he'd picked up from the House, his body loosened and he found the perfect angle to work at. Zack's hands clung to his hips and he pushed up into Cloud harder than he meant to. The cry that came from the blond's throat turned him on to the point of insanity and he couldn't control himself anymore. Cloud's complete control over his inner muscles amazing like nothing he'd ever felt and those hips worked him over like a true erotic monster. He growled in frustration and pulled himself up. He grabbed Cloud and switched their position so that he had Cloud pinned in the grass. Supporting himself on his knees he used Cloud's hips for leverage and began to thrust hard and fast hitting his prostate and forcing screams of pleasure that echoed in the clearing. The sounds of the night blended with the carnal moans and cries of their love making and Cloud felt the energy of it all pushing through him along with Zack. His legs tightened around him pulling him close as their skin would allow.

"Zack…I…close…" was all he could manage to say against Zack's pounding thrusts. "I need…I…need…"

"Do it...anything you want take it!" Zack gasped in his ear.

Cloud's lips found his neck and when he came he sunk his teeth into Zack's flesh drawing a strangled cry from the older man. His eyes rolled when both Zack's blood and seed filled him; the orgasm so intense that Zack was prone atop him while he drank his fill. He rolled Zack over pulling him from inside of him and drunk to his heart's content until Zack's lashes fluttered.

"Cloud…"

He pulled back slowly and looked down at the barely conscious man. "Zack? Stay with me. Be with me forever?"

"Cloud…I," he whispered shaking his head.

Cloud smiled warmly and leaned over the wound running his tongue over it. "Let me do it, Zack. You won't have to go back or live a life that you know you don't want to. I'll love you forever; I'll protect you."

Zack shivered and embraced Cloud nuzzling his cheek. Cloud mistook it for acceptance and began to sink his fangs into the open wound making sure it remained open until all was drained. Just as that point drew near he was filled with a joy he hadn't felt since his supposed death but...it was all cut short.

"Aerith…" _I love you…_

Cloud immediately pulled away and stared down at the now unconscious form beneath him. The skin was almost too pale but there was still enough blood for him to live. Cloud's heart beat a mile a minute from the rush of Zack's blood and the sudden anguish he felt. Even though he had no need to breath, he found himself panting out of pure instinct. It all struck him at once, what he was about to do and all that he was about to take away from Zack. Slowly, he pulled away from Zack and shook his head. No….this was so wrong. Crestfallen eyes took in his lover's body and a trembling hand brushed the hair from his face.

"I love you…you know that. We're friends right, Zack." He planted a kiss on Zack's forehead.

l

l

l

"Can't believe you had a fit of anemia! You're always so healthy, Zack!" Ifalna exclaimed

"I'm just glad I came out of the house when I did," Aerith smiled and rubbed her stomach. "Last thing we need is for you to get sick over something like that."

Zack smiled and relaxed in his hospital bed. "Yeah, I dunno where that came from. Maybe I need a break!"

Angeal shook his head. "Well some leave will do you some good, pup. Give you more time to spend with Aerith now you know you got one on the way."

"Yeah, I can't wait babe. We're gonna make a good lookin kid!" he spouted proudly. "Say? Who brought these flowers? Was that you babe?"

Aerith glanced at the yellow flowers. "Well no, I thought one of the nurses put it there."

Zack stared at the flowers for a long time, feeling like he should recognize them but couldn't quite place it. Thinking about it only made his head hurt. Like most things that were too complicated for him, he let it go and enjoyed the company of his family and soon to be mother of his child. None of them ever noticed that the mythril feather was missing from the grave.

**_120 years later…_**

Cloud walked into the House of Chanterelle smiling a bit at the clientele so that he didn't appear imposing. He walked out into the garden where Madame Valkyrie's bedchamber lay. Two large crystal red lamps were posted outside the door with ancient runes from a civilization that was long since lost. He knew that chamber well with its soft pillows and large bed. He'd spent many of his first nights in her company and she showed him all the pleasures of being one of her most favored butterflies. She'd been the one love he'd had and the only one who could console him after he'd chosen to leave Zack to his mortal life. He had to admit, he owed her everything. The beautiful Madame waited for him in a frock of all white silk and jewels decorating her hair. Her crystal eyes were aglow with excitement and she waved him over.

"Come, Cloud," she said gently. "I have gifts for you!"

"No more trinkets, my rooms are full, Val."

"Oh these trinkets will surely bring a smile to your face, Cloud!" He always loved how she said his name. "You'll love them, I swear."

He gave her a tolerant smile and waited for her to pull the curtain back from the doorway. She allowed him to walk in first and eagerly waited for his reaction. He paused at the canopy bed with enamored eyes as they stared at the two beautiful bodies that lay on the bed. Valkyrie came around to the bed and drew the canopy away urging Cloud to go closer. The two boys looked no older than teenagers and were naked beneath the satin sheets. They were clean and flushed like newborn babies and they embraced each other protectively. The blond one held the brunet with such care that made him think of Zack. This one, he understood, had been brave enough to follow the brunet into death and Cloud felt a pang of envy. But he let it go as a soft sigh escaped the brunet's lips and he dared to run his hand through his hair. The brunet tilted his head into the touch and a small sleepy smile came to his petal shaped lips.

"They're beautiful, Val. Where…?"

She sat down on the bed with them. "I found these poor souls alone, the brunet dying in the streets and the blond begging god for his life."

Cloud reached out and touched each one marveling at the suppleness of their cheeks. "Twins?"

"Yes, this one is Roxas," she touched the blond. "This one is Sora." She touched the brunet. "Since you don't want to be the heir to my Line then please accept them as my gift to you. Take my White Imperials and love them as you would me, as you would Zack? Perhaps you could be brave for them?"

FIN

Akino: yay, I don't know if this counts as cannon or not. I'll posting the next chapter of House of Chanterelle in a few days. These chronicles are going to be pretty raunchy so I'll probably just keep them on my blog just in case i ruin someone's sensibilities. woot! See ya guys.


	2. Nightcap!

Akino: Axel + Roxas + iphone = Akino needing a hobby. Yeah this is a short one to show Axel and Roxas some love.

* * *

House of Chanterelle: Butterfly Chronicles

"**Nightcap"**

**

* * *

**

_How long u gon b out there, Red_

Axel allowed a small smirk to form on his face. He leaned back in the leather chair as he watched old man ShinRa's representative, Reeve Tuesti, go over the figures for a merger. He turned the phone and responded to the text beneath the table. He'd gotten Roxas an iphone to keep up with him so that he wouldn't tire himself out trying to keep up with him on his trips. The petite little bloodsucker always managed to overdo it when he went away. It was kind of flattering.

_Jus 2-3 days. Miss me?_

_Perhaps_

Axel glanced up to make sure he wasn't too far behind in the meeting and continued.

_B out this meetin n a min._

_got a show n a min. And then?_

_Hotel Rm. Call me? Maybe a lil poetry._

_Hmm. Got a mirror in that room_

_Mirror? Yeah, why?_

_No reason. U b naked by 7. _

Axel couldn't stop the grin. He'd discovered something amazing about Roxas. Not only was he good at sex physically, Roxas was a master at phone sex. He was the only person Axel had ever known who could stretch his sex appeal all the way through sound waves while giving the best orgasms a voice can manage.

_B waitin' 4 u, babe_

_Kno u will_

Axel had to hide shiver as he practically heard Roxas's voice in his ears. Ah the advantages of vampiric lover with a talent for phone nookie.

After the stiff meeting, Axel broke away from the board members with a few well timed pats on the back and charming smiles. He didn't bother to stay for a night out with the big wigs so he let Riku handle all the gallivanting. Normally that was _his_ territory but with the promise of Roxas's voice made him abandon his friend to the wolves. He checked in at the hotel and went straight to his room. The clock read five by the time he took his shoes off at the door. He stretched out and barely gave a second glance at the comfortable executive suite. ShinRa was really trying to buy them off. Oh well, didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it. He took his time, ordered room service and washed up before settling down in the bedroom in a soft plush robe; a very satisfying compliment of the hotel. Even he admitted when he enjoyed the luxury his profession afforded him. He sighed contentedly and reached for his phone.

_Blondy?_

It took few minutes but the telling vibration came. _Jus getting off stage. Wussup red? Early_

_Yeah, can u talk now?_

_Lol, not yet. Gotta kiss Sora goodnite_

_U talk 2 him bout swapping _

_U talk to Riku?_

Axel flinched. _ No._

_U know I won't if u won't_

Axel laughed to himself and lay back against the pillow. He'd been trying to get the nerve to ask Riku for a swap session or at least a mini-orgy ever since he'd become a regular with Roxas. He wanted a taste of Sora after Roxas came back smelling and tasting like the brunette. Cinnamon wasn't just his hair color; kid had a flavor. But, Riku often needed Sora's attention more than he did and he put off asking until they were in calmer time when work wasn't getting in the way.

_Sora says hi. He misses u_

_Orly? Tell him ill be happy to hit im up if Riku ain't doin' it right_

_Lol, yeah right Axel! Riku would kill u Sora_

_Sora's headin' to sleep. Say goodnite Roxas_

_Nite baby blue_

_Nite Axie, 3 XOXO Sora_

Axel planted a little kiss on the phone, not really caring how silly it was. Roxas, Sora, and Riku had become his reasons for being with Sora being their little one. They had such a weird little family. Just then the phone began to ring and he quickly answered it.

"Axel," Roxas purred through the speaker.

Axel shuddered. "Damn, Roxas, don't do that."

"I'm finally in my room, why don't you lay back and get comfortable."

"Already there, babe."

"Never one to waste time," there was shuffling and Axel could only imagine Roxas sliding off his costume and baring that flawless pale skin of his. Damn he loved watching Roxas undress after a show. "I know you do; just so you know, I wore silk tonight."

Axel hissed a little at the pleasurable pulse in his groin. "The red, or the white or the black and silver?"

"Red like blood, your favorite," Roxas whispered huskily. "Spilled off my skin like Merlot."

"Mm-mm," Axel's closed his eyes and imagined his hands ghosting over Roxas's skin as fabric fell from it.

"ooh, Axel," came a shuddering moan.

Axel drew his hand back to himself. "Sorry, I'm still new to this stuff."

"It's alright, just getting ahead of me. You have to give me a little more warning than that. Switch to speaker phone."

Axel did as he was told and placed the phone on the pillow next to him so that he could hear. He relaxed on his back, his robe partially open baring the caramel tinted skin. He listened to Roxas shuffling around, most likely crawling into bed completely naked like he always did. The blond never liked sleeping in clothes anyway. He loved watching the blond nap during midday when he could watch the sun fall over the pale skin and trace his fingers over the beautiful white butterfly on his shoulder blade. He loved running his tongue over it and following the dark ink that was painted into Roxas's skin.

"Ah!" Roxas's breath hitched. "Axel, chill."

"Well if you'd hurry up."

"Excuse me for trying to be comfortable."

"Get your lily white ass in bed and stop making me wait."

"Jeez, pushy bastard." Roxas paused. "That mirror up there?"

Axel automatically looked up. A chandelier hung in the center of the reflective ceiling like a great jewel casting small sparkles in the dim lighting. "Yep, it nice actually."

"ShinRa Inc. at its most ass kissing-est."

"Stop lifting thoughts from my head, blondie."

"I want to do something new tonight," Roxas purred, his tone dropping an octave.

Axel shivered. "You haven't run out of tricks?"

"Axel, I've lived for almost four decades, I'll never run out of tricks. Now, just close your eyes for a moment and listen."

Axel obeyed, his chartreuse eyes falling shut. It was silent accept for the sound of his and Roxas's breathing. He held in laughter but the grin on his face came at full force. For some reason, he always laughed at first.

"You aren't listening."

"Sorry, you know I do this every time," he snickered. "Never fails."

"Try harder," Roxas chastised but Axel could hear the amusement in his voice. "Come on, you can do it, Red. Just like before. Let me in."

Axel's smile faded as his body became heavy and his eyes drifted shut once more. He smelled the vanilla scented candles that always burned in Roxas's room and felt that wonderful high sensation he always got in the blonde's presence.

"What do you need, Red?"

"Your body, I want to feel you on top."

A nice not too heavy weight settled on his abs and he felt light warmth cover his torso with wispy breaths brushing against his neck. He knew that he wouldn't feel anything but that didn't stop him from reaching up to touch.

"Mm," came a shuddering moan and to his surprise his hand made contact with baby soft skin. Hips shifted until he felt another groin pressed against his. "See, Red, its easy isn't it?"

"Fuck," he groaned, lifting his hips lightly into the sensation.

"Oh, just like that. Keep talking, what do you need from me?"

"Let me kiss you," Axel breathed out lustfully.

"Not yet, " he felt a hot mouth press to his neck and damn near came when he felt teeth brush the love bite Roxas had given him before he'd left. It drew a low long moan from him and he felt his phantom lover's breath hitch. "You always taste so good."

"I could say the same if you let me kiss you."

He heard Roxas's chuckle and felt those narrow hips grind against him. He felt that talented body roll and twist against him bringing him to full arousal with just a few motions. "Keep talkin' Red."

"Shit, you feel so good. I wish you were really here, babe. I've been thinking about that tight little ass of yours since I touched down and how good it feels to fuck you." To emphasize, he squeezed one of Roxas's supple cheeks and pulled him closer.

"God, you don't know how difficult it is to concentrate with you doing that."

"I can imagine," Axel smirked and swatted Roxas on his bottom. "Let me kiss you."

Roxas jerked a little at the sting but managed to say a firm no. He moaned long and low as Axel's hands roamed over his body, dull nails digging into his hips and clawing his sides. Hips grounded together pulling lusty moans from both sides and Axel was harder than ever. Just as it was becoming far too much, he felt Roxas shift.

"You've been thinking about fucking me all day?" The grinding slowed and manicured nails clawed his chest.

"Fuck yes!" Axel groaned. "All damn day."

He heard the blonde chuckle and Axel could feel it vibrate against him. "So have I. I've wanted to feel that hot silk cock of yours working me over every since you left!"

Axel cringed, he was almost painfully hard at Roxas's words. He'd be damned if he couldn't picture all the times he'd thrust himself into his lover and feeling his cool body warm up just for him. He especially loved those gorgeous sobs that erupted from Roxas's throat whenever he hit his prostate with enough force to hurt. Their lovemaking sometimes teetered just on this side of pain.

"AH!" Roxas's cry rang out from the phone.

"Yeah, just like that. You know what I'm talkin' bout."

"C-can't wait," Roxas conceded breathlessly. He felt hands slide down his torso and wrap around his shaft and stroke hard smearing pre-cum over him. "I want you to fuck me til I can't walk."

"Trust me you won't," Axel moaned. "That ass of yours won't want another cock when I'm done."

A light squeeze made him hiss in pleasure. "I want this now!"

"It's yours, babe, anything you want."

He felt Roxas pull himself over him and he barely had time to think before the blonde forcefully impaled himself on his engorged member. It was just at the borderline of painful for both of them, he knew. Damn if he didn't enjoy every bit of it. His hands found Roxas's hips and grabbed tight enough to bruise. Hands covered his as Roxas rocked on top of him, needing very little time to adjust. Roxas was moaning his name begging for more, screaming for him to make it hurt and Axel held those hips tight forcing him up and down with all the strength he could muster. Roxas clawed his chest drawing wells of blood and was quick to lick them away making them sting wonderfully. He became such a damn masochist under Roxas's nails and teeth. His back bowed when Roxas placed a shallow bite into his chest and smeared the warmth of his blood over his skin.

"You're so fucking amazing," Roxas gasped while snapping his hips to meet Axel's. "With the taste of your blood in my mouth and that amazing cock fucking me, I could die just like this, Red."

It all felt so real. The feel of Roxas's searing heat, the sound of those wanton cries and god, the smell of sweat, blood and vanilla. He swore that if he opened his eyes he would see Roxas above him. Just as he thought it, his eyes slide open and he saw the mirror above….no wait, the mirror was below him and he was writhing, alone on the bed. He bits his lip in pleasure as Roxas slammed down hard and he was met by blue-white eyes and lengthened pearl teeth. He managed a chuckle in between breaths and he slid his palm over Roxas's jaw line, cutting his hand on those teeth. If there was one thing that got Roxas off it was bloodplay. He supposed that was to be expected of his vampire lover. Roxas grabbed his wrist and sucked on the wound moaning and breathing hard through his nose, his speed escalating. Axel sat up and held tight to Roxas as the blond threw his head back, dangerously exposing his throat. Axel smirked and quick as lighting he latched his dull teeth onto Roxas's adam's apple. He bit hard as he could at the bobbing lump and was rewarded with Roxas's wide eyed scream. The blonde's body seized up and his toes curled into the sheets. His nails clawed Axels back making deep grooves that would definitely hurt in the morning. Just like that, Roxas was coming hard against his stomach and his inner muscles clung vice like to his cock pulling his own orgasm forward. Axel's teeth bit harder as he released into Roxas's always willing body drawing strangled cries from Roxas. He held the blonde tightly not allowing him to move until he'd spilled every drop into his lover.

Axel pulled away to see Roxas's eyes roll and his limp body fall backwards. He tried to grab him more securely before he fell back against the bed but his arms went right through the body.

"What the…?"

Axel found himself opening his eyes staring at the mirror. He was back on the bed, his robe discarded, and a hell of a mess on the sheets. The claw marks war gone and he felt no sting on his back. He blinked sleepily and looked at the forgotten iphone on his pillow. He heard soft panting on the other end and knew it was Roxas.

"Hey," he said finding his voice hoarse. "You…alright?"

"T-too…much…" was all he heard over the constant panting. "I…blacked out."

He laughed. "Thought the phones would save you energy?"

"It…It did…til you bit me…god…you BIT me." He could practically see Roxas shuddering and touching his throat.

"Sorry…spur of the moment," he smirked tiredly.

"Mm," Roxas groaned sleepily. "I didn't...get…get to kiss you."

"You wouldn't let me."

A cute yawn echoed from the phone. "It would've broken the link. I wanted to save it for last…"

"Ah well, think I could get a goodnight kiss now?"

"…."

"Roxas?"

Soft breathing drifted from the speaker.

Axel snorted. "I can't believe this. I fucked you so hard, I put you to sleep!"

He laughed and whispered a shaky "I love you" before hanging up. His ego totally grew three sizes that night. He wondered if he could pull that off in the flesh. It would so be worth it. Tired, sated, and definitely accomplished, Axel managed to clean himself up and toss the wet robe into the pile of soiled linen. He then curled under the silken sheets and comforter and was about to blacked out when his phone beeped with a picture message making him turn and check it. A candid shot of Roxas splayed on his back, his arm swung carelessly over his head and his body flushed in a deep sleep loaded onto the screen. His lips were slightly parted…and he swore he saw drool on the side of his mouth. He burst into laughter when he saw the caption at the bottom.

_You fucked him into a coma…nice…Sora_

_Go to bed Sora!_

_

* * *

_

Akino: *blush hides in the corner!* I have no idea where this came from…I just really want an iphone. NOT FOR THIS PURPOSE MIND YOU!...little freaks out there! ... This one was just for the hell of it! XD


End file.
